The Rebel
by Smiles4Twilight
Summary: Everybody called me the rebel, but the truth was: I was not even free! I was trapped in an image. I acted the way I was expected to act, and sadly people expected me to act like a cold hearted jerk. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 1: Tears**

**A/N: Okay a few quick notes. I got a review with a couple of remarks. Yes it was criticism or as I prefer, TIPS! If you have a problem with tips then we can just call it constructive criticism! Ok, a few questions were asked and I am going to make a list out of the answers!**

**They are NOT vampires.**

**This is NOT just Twilight with a twist.**

**I DO tend to make lots of grammar mistakes, even with spelling/grammar check! (Don't ask how)**

**Yes, I do tend to be repetitive!**

**I really wanted there to be a number five!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Rosy The Rebel, that's what my "friends" at Forks High School, called me.

_You asked for it_. I mentally kicked myself as I watched the tears stream down Bella's face. We used to be the best of friends, but that was a very long time ago.

Back then I wasn't Rosy the Rebel, I was just plain old Rosalie Hale.

"What happened to you Rose?" Alice said. She didn't try to hide her pain, and that surprised me.

I hadn't seen anyone my age show emotion in a long time. In my untouchable clique that was a sign of weakness, a sign that you can be taken advantage of.

"Why, what ever do you mean?" I said in a sickly sweet voice, sarcasm dripped from my every word.

"Well, you have turned into some sleezy-wanna-be-amazing. The kind we used to make fun of." The elfish girl with black hair stated bitterly.

What Alice was saying was true. Back then, I did make fun of people that are the way I am now.

Bella was now sobbing into Edward's shirt. He glared at me hatefully, most likely for making his girlfriend cry. "Its okay, Bella," He cooed, "Rosy the Rebel," he spat my name like poison, "is just a cold hearted jerk." I sighed quietly to myself, he was right and I knew it.

Alex, another person from my old clique had dark, curly brown hair with red highlights. Her eyes were shameful. She was leaning against the locker while muttering, "She's a cold hearted something."

"What did you say to me?" even I could hear the shrillness in my voice. That comment surprised me. Alex really was the rebel, not me. A rebel is somebody who does things their way, and nobody else's. Everybody called me the rebel, but the truth was: I was not even free! I was trapped in an image. I acted the way I was expected to act, and sadly people expected me to act like, in the words of Edward, a cold hearted jerk.

"I think you heard me." She stated simply, her blue eyes glaring, coldly at me. It angered me that she didn't care. Like Bella and me, Alex and I were best friends once upon a time.

I stepped towards her short stature, trying, hoping to intimidate her. I really knew it was hopeless. It didn't work when we were friends, and it didn't work now.

Though none of the harsh comments had been directed towards her, Skylar, yet another girl from the group looked hurt. Her wavy dirty-blonde hair fell to the sides of her sad face. One of her mottoes was 'once a friend, always a friend' and I knew what she thought of me: A misguided friend.

I couldn't look at her or Erika for fear of there solemn expressions. Erika's refined face held a look of disappointment. It was the look that now took the place of genuine love and friendship that I once knew and loved. Her straight blonde hair was put in a side pony tail that made her look allot like one of my friends, like one of me. She looked like an untouchable and that is something I would not want anyone to ever have to go through. That's why I refused to be friends with her. I had the fear that she might end up like me.

"And what do you mean by that?" I snapped, remembering our conversation, careful to keep my thoughts and emotions bottled up.

Alex scoffed, "It means that you changed into some popular," she paused, "there is nothing wrong with that but you're not just a Popular any more. You're a slut."

That pushed me over the edge. I called them a few choice words and stormed off, leaving and shocked group of 12 in my midst.

**AN: Should I rewrite it? Does it suck so much that I should just plain out delete it. Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Twilight

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Okay, just to warn you, Rosalie will be kind of crazy in the beginning of this chapter. She will start having a conversation with herself. So, here are the guidelines you need to know. If the letters are bold then it is either an author's note or a Rosy the Rebel speaking part. If the letters are italicized, then the words belong to Rosalie Hale. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Twilight! Sue me! Okay not really. In fact, please don't!**

I ran to a door marked "Janitor's Closet" to find some guy named Mike Newton sucking on some girls face.

They didn't even turn to see who had walked in. Trying to get the couple's attention, I cleared my throat rudely. I was now on the verge of crying and was NOT taking anybody's crap!

"Get out of my closet!" I screamed. The girl I now recognized as Jessica Stanly pulled away from the thing, turning an unnatural red color. She ran out with Mike in tow. Not before Mike winked at me; obviously he did not realize that he had Jessica's tacky lipstick smothered all over his face because as he walked down the hallway he was flirting with random girls and they were giggling… no laughing at him.

"What a pig." I muttered under my breath before going into the closet. I sat down next to a broom and pulled my knees to me chest. Sobs began to rack my body as I wondered why life was so cruel.

**Why are they being so mean to me?** Rosy the Rebel said bitterly.

_Well duh… you were mean to Bella first remember? _Rosalie answered. She was normally right even if I did not like to admit it.

**All I did was called her a klutz… and tripped her… and told her that Edward only pretended to love her because he was trying to make me jealous **Rosy argued back. **(A/N: Crazy Rose is so flipping fun!)**

_And you don't find that mean? _Rosalie said this sarcastically.

**No. **Rosy stated simply.

_Wow, they were right. You are a cold hearted jerk/whore. _Rose was bringing the conversation to an end.

**Shut up, I'm not a slut. See, I'm a broom closet and not making out with a guy. **She thought she had won… boy was she wrong.

_You were earlier._ I began laughing while crying, an odd combination. I wanted to be Rosalie again, but I wanted to be Rosalie the Rebel to. The problem was that every time I tried to be Rosalie my "friends" would stop me, threaten me even.

The bell soon rang and a dragged myself out of the closet and dusted off my skirt and pink tank-top. Honestly it was to cold for these clothes but I had just bought them new and decided to wear them. It was a relief to know that my make-up was water proof so I didn't have to worry about it.

As I walked into the class room some guy I had only talked to only winked at me. It disgusted me to my very core but I had an image to maintain. I winked back; a wolfish grin covered my face. He smirked at one of his friends and I cringed, his friend was Royce King. I had been secretly in love with him sense 6th grade. He had a dreamy smile, light blonde hair, and beautiful pale blue eyes.

When I was younger, I always pictured myself walking down the isle towards the handsome man. My violet eyes would meet his blue ones and we would smile warmly at each other. But that was just a dream, I was the "Untouchable" and he was dating Jessica… gross.

I smiled shyly at him before I realized I was showing weakness in front of my clique.

After walking over to my best friend Lauren, I popped a piece of strawberry gum into my mouth and blew an abnormally large bubble.

"Miss. Hale, are you chewing gum in my class?!" Mrs.Styles's nasally voice reached my ears ultimately causing me to pop my creation.

"What do you want?!" I said annoyed. This earned a few giggles from the class. I noticed Alice and Jasper rolling there eyes.

"Another bubble and you will receive a detention!" she shrilled at me.

I muttered, "What ever you say grandma." Before watching her face turn red and assigning the whole class extra homework.

"Way to go Rosey," and "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut" now replaced the previous giggling.

"Exactly what I need, something else to ruin my life." An Emo named Justin sighed from the back of the room.

"Yea, Rosy." Lauren giggled from beside me, not even bothering to use correct grammar in front of Mrs. Styles. Right then there was nothing in the world I would not trade for bursting her happy bubble… except my image. I kept my mouth clamped shut.

This was my: oh so charming life. A best friend who openly makes fun of you, a boyfriend who you stay with for no longer than a week, people loving you one moment and hating you the next, and missing the only people who ever cared about you. Even when they want you to come back, to comfort you, you push them away. Yes, that was my life. And at one time I wanted it more than anything in the entire world.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I am simply an obsessed fan

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I am simply an obsessed fan.**

As Mrs. Styles droned on about something or another, my mind began to recall back to a simpler time.

**Flash Back**

I was eight years old.

My mother held me tight in her arms and told me not to be out to late. Before I ran to the club house I heard her yell from behind me, "I love you!"

"I love you to Mom!" I called.

The club house was down the road from our house. My friends and I would play inside it on summer days just like this one.

I let my hair flow down in waves of blonde locks. My hair was soft and loose with no effort of brushing out the tangles. It just hung there. I wore no make-up, and felt so free.

"Hi Rosalie!" Alice smiled up at me. She was even smaller when we were younger. Her hair was a little bit longer then, but it was still Alice.

"Hey Alice, where is everyone else?" I questioned with out hesitation. The smile on my face was huge. I didn't have to hide my feelings or act cruelly, only be myself.

Alice pointed to the club house, "They're in there." The clubhouse was an abandoned house that had once belonged to an old farmer, now it was long forgotten.

Walking inside, I placed my hand on the peeling wall paper. There were lots of us in our group. Anyone was welcome, it didn't matter who you were.

I smiled seeing all of my friends inside: Bella, Skylar, Angela, Erika, Edward, Alex, and Jasper where there as well as Emmy, Elizabeth, Samantha, Ani, Brooke, Michael, Jacob, Scotty, Matt, and Emmett.

Emmy had brunette, twisted hair and was tall. She was a total big mouth and reminded me of a tall version of Jessica. Without being annoying that is. Elizabeth had chocolate colored skin and black frizzy hair. She stood at about my height back then. Camile or Cami had short dark red hair and was as tall as Emmy. Ani was tall to and had wavy blonde hair that glided down her back. Brooke, Ani's twin, was of medium height and had auburn, waist length hair. Alexander was tall with dirty blonde hair and tan skin. Jacob had dark, Indian skin and long black hair. He had a crush on Bella, but Bella and Edward were sort of that cute little couple in third grade. Scotty was of standard height with blonde hair. Matt was short with brown hair that flipped out at his forehead. This was due to the hat he always wore. Last but not least Emmett was my best friend ever. We did everything together! He was lofty with curly dark brown hair and broad shoulders. Once upon a time, I thought Emmett and I would be best friends forever.

"Rosalie!" Emmett scooped me up into a bear hug.

"Emmett!" I squeezed him back, smiling the entire time.

**End Flash Back**

Now Emmett was a jock but still hung out with Alice and everyone, therefore I was, as my name goes, untouchable and I hadn't been back to the clubhouse sense sixth grade. To be honest I wasn't even sure it was still standing.

Remembering the clubhouse brought back an all too painful memory: A memory that I had sought to forget. Something I wanted to forget. But I was scared.

**Memory**

I sat in the corner of the club house crying like I had never cried before.

"She's dead." I muttered to myself.

It was raining and I was soaked to the skin.

"She's dead and she isn't coming back!" I screamed, "God please bring her back."

"Rosalie?" a familiar voice reached my ears. "Guy's its Rosalie!"

It was Alice. She ran over to me and wrapped her thin around my wet stature.

"What's wrong Rose?" she asked me, her voice soft and comforting.

"She's dead." I cried.

She looked confused, "Who?"

We were now in the center of a circle that consisted of Jasper, Alexandria, Edward, Bella, Skylar, Emmett and Emmy.

"She's dead!" I screamed over and over.

"Who is dead?" Emmett looked worried. He had never seen me like this before, none of them had. In fact, I had never seen myself like this.

I cried out, "My mom! Mommy come back!"

Tears filled our eyes and soon we all were crying. My mom had been known to touch hearts like this. She had always been there for everybody.

I knew that day that I was slowly become an annoying, cold hearted popular. **(A/N: No offense to anybody that is popular, I'm just going by the clique kind that makes fun of other people for there own amusement. You know the cold hearted ones? I got a review with a good reference: Poseurs. Well in Rosalie's mind she is an untouchable. In everybody else's mind, she is an untouchable sluttish poseur who just happens to like the preppy style.)**

**End of Memory**

I had always been told that I looked just like her, never that I acted like her. I wanted so desperately to be like her but there was always something holding me back.

**A/N: Hopefully this clears things up for some people. It helps you understand why Rosalie is the way she is… well mostly. Thanks for reading! Review! I really like constructive criticism! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

The rain pattered down on the tattered, grey roof of my house. Once, held up by Majestic white pillars, the white house now slouched at the lack of support. One pillar was broken by Uncle Jordan during one of his _construction projects_, if they could even be called that.

I sat alone inside my bedroom. It had fading pink walls covered in pictures of memories, the clubhouse, my beautiful mother, my handsome father, and my "friends." A purple, silk bead spread covered my twin sized cot. There wasn't very much furniture due to our lack of money.

My Aunt Tina and Uncle Jordan were slowly but surely making sure that all the money my parents left me deteriorated before I reached the legal age. They were jobless slackers that treated me as if I was a piece of tar left on the side of the road.

It was at these lonely moments that I wished I had a real friend to talk to. Someone to tell me it would be all right; that I would be 18 in two years and then I would be free of this night-mare.

"Rosalie!" my Aunt's slurred voice reached my ears. _It hurts me so much, I just might die_ Alexandria's words were ringing through my head like quiet, soothing Bell.

Alex was a poet; she had always had a way with words even when we were little. Her father was a drunk and her mother carried her out here to Forks when she was just a child. Still, she was forced to live with him every now and then by the government who would say that her mother was not a fit guardian.

"Coming Aunt Tina!" I yelled walking down the stairs.

Alex's voice swamped my mind as I remembered her reading her new poem out loud at the club house one sunny afternoon. She had written this poem for me, knowing that it would help.

_You hate your life; that much is true._

_You married a man that didn't love you._

_He loved your face; he loved your fuse;_

_But most of all he loved his booze._

_He just drank and let you cry,_

_It hurt so much you thought you'd die._

_The only thing to do was leave,_

_But a cry for help is what you received._

_You knew you needed to take care of me,_

_It was the only option you could see._

_I needed you,_

_You needed me,_

_But I guess you caught his strange disease._

_Now you drink,_

_And now I cry,_

_It hurts so much I just might die._

It told the story of my relationship with my Aunt; I never did quite understand how Alex could recognize my emotions about the situation. Our stories were so different. Weren't they?

"Rosalie, I made dinner." Aunt Tina smiled as she pointed towards the burnt, smoking pieces (of what I could only assume was chicken) that were still sitting in a pan. _It's better than last night's spaghetti _I thought to myself.

Last night she had tired to cook the spaghetti in the dish washer. Her theory being that the water inside got hot enough to boil the noodles.

"The plates are in the cabinet." her indistinct voice told me.

**No dip Sherlock!**I thought as I replied, "Thank you very much."

I ate my chicken as she watched me, hardly grimacing. I was used to food like this after seven years and this poultry was hardly the worst meal she could have come up with.

My Aunt tried, she really did; but she was always intoxicated and there was nothing I could do about it. I always blamed myself for the way she was. If I hadn't been stuck on them she would have been free. She could live life. Instead, she stayed behind to take care of me. That was all I could ask for.

"I'm going to bed early." I told her.

She looked at me baffled, "Are you sure you don't want to watch television?"

**Yea, it would be so exciting to watch three whole channels.**"No, I'm pretty tired. I had a rough day." I assured her.

She fell for it; she could be such a bubble head sometimes.

After excusing myself from the table, I got ready for bed and prepared myself for my evening ritual: crying myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Royce's face moved slowly towards mine

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me- Oh my gosh I have the Twilight deed!!**

**Police officer- takes deed away No you don't, this is going back to Stephanie Meyer and your going to jail! handcuffs me.**

**Me- NOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Narrator- In conclusion I do not own Twilight!**

Royce's face moved slowly towards mine.

I myself was panicking. Sure I had kissed a guy before but never Royce.

His lips came crashing down on mine. Our kiss was locked with a single phrase, "I love you Rosy."

As I was opening my mouth to reply, I heard it. That single voice that never ceased to make my head turn, "Rose?"

Turning to see Emmett there, I felt a wave of regret was over me. His expression held nothing more than hurt. I had hurt him, my best friend.

"Emmett…" I reached forward. I wanted… no needed to comfort him. His pain intensified as Lauren, Jessica, and Royce pulled me away from him.

He turned and ran. It was impossible to stop him but still I tried, "Emmett!" I yelled his name again and again, hoping that my words would somehow reach out and grab him, but he didn't s top running. This left me with the everlasting feeling that I had chased him away; and knowing that he had taken all traces of Rosalie Hale with him.

My alarm woke me from my horrific dream a moment later. Quickly rubbing away the tears now streaming down my face, I got out of bed.

"I hate Tuesdays, "I mumbled while walking over to my closet and choosing an outfit. I decided on a black shirt that had an apple and the words "Bite me" on the front. My pants were dark skinny jeans that tightly hugged my legs and hips.

I took my shower, enjoying the moment of piece. The only piece I would get this morning.

While walking out the door I called, "I'm going to school!"

"Wait!" the garbled voice of my uncle could be heard through the house. My aunt cringed, knowing what would happen next. I tried not to look scared as he entered the living room holding a pink piece of laundry.

"Yes sir?" I played my part as an innocent girl perfectly due to my years of practice.

"Who did the laundry last night?!" he was extremely angry. The vein in his forehead looked positively awful as it pushed against the skin on his creased forehead. No one dared to tell him that he was responsible for the pink cloth.

My aunt went to raise her hand but I wasn't about to let him hit her. I wasn't that selfish; so I raised my own hand, saving my relative from his vicious blows.

His fist came down and landed a blow on the side of my face. I didn't cry. I refused to give him the pleasure. My efforts were in vain, to my abusive uncle, hitting those weaker than him gave all the pleasure he needed. Walking out of the room, "LET that be a lesson to you: Don't let it happen again."

My aunt rushed over to me, gingerly touching the red mark on my cheek. "Don't you ever do that again! It could have been worse than just a bruise you know." She scolded. But I knew all to well how much worse it could have been, shuddering when I imagined myself all bloody and lying on our musty carpet floor as he stood over me laughing.

"I need to get to school." I said standing up off the floor. I hand even realized I was blown back by the punch.

She frowned, "This one will need stitches."

My eyes grew wide. I couldn't face Dr.Carlisle! He was Alice's dad! "I'm sure I'll be fine." I tried to assure her.

Taking her apron and running it along my stinging cheek, she revealed the blood to me. "It's not just a little scratch Rosalie."

My eyes widened again at the vast amount of blood, "To the doctors."

She smiled a knowing smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat there in the waiting room secretly hoping that Dr

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim twilight in all its disclaimish ways! I will only claim to be a completely obsessed fan!**

I sat there in the waiting room secretly hoping that Dr. Carlisle would be to busy to see me. I don't know why I was cared to see him. He was only Edward and Alice's father. Besides, he was the best doctor in town. I should really be thankful to see him. But yet here I was, scared to see the blonde man with the beautiful face.

"Hello Rosalie." He greeted me as he strode into the plain white room. He looked more like a model than a doctor, so handsome. Esme was a lucky woman.

I tried to smile but when my skin stretched around the cut it hurt. Wincing, "Hello Dr. Carlisle."

"That looks like a nasty cut you have there." He frowned, "What happened."

"I tripped." I lied. Actually, I almost laughed. I was one of the most graceful people I knew. The thought of me falling sounded ridiculous even to my own ears.

His frown deepened, "I see. I think it will need stitches."

I frowned, not even caring about the pain. _What would the kids at school think of me?_ Or worse: _What would Lauren do when she found out. _There was sure to be a few unkind names involved.

_This is the life you wanted. _Rosalie reminded me.

Carlisle took me into a small room with blue walls.

"Why don't you lie down?" He suggested pointing to a lay out chair.

I obliged.

"So Rosalie, any troubles at home?" he asked casually, grabbing a clip-board and a vanilla folder off a desk.

I panicked, "Why would there be something wrong? We're a happy little family."

He looked at me suspiciously, "It's something I am required to ask when someone comes in with a serious cut. It's standard procedure."

"Oh, sorry." I muttered. I was extremely relieved.

Carlisle asked me a few more questions before walking out of the room. When he came back he held in his hand a needle, what looked like thread, and a shot.

"This may sting a little but it will numb your cheek." He assured me before sticking the shot into my cheek.

A few minutes later he asked me, "Can you feel this?" He poked the side of my face.

I tried to reply but it came out as, "Naa." I quickly shook my head no.

He smiled, "Good, I'll start sewing then."

Carlisle finished quickly, the whole time talking to me about random things.

As I was about to leave he called after me.

I turned to see that he was holding my doctors not and a purple envelope. I wrinkled my eye brows in curiosity as a stared at the purple note.

"Here's your doctor's note." He noticed my curiosity, "And the girls asked me to give this to you if I saw you."

"How did they?"

"I have no idea." He looked just as confused as I was.

When my aunt and I got inside her antique truck I fumbled to open the letter.

A poem and a small note was inside:

**The Torn Rose**

Long ago in a place called home

A little girl sits all alone.

Nobody else seems to care.

Nobody is there to braid her hair.

She sits and cries her days away.

She tries to keep her rears at bay.

Like a rose, she has many thorns,

They attempt to hide one petal torn.

Her friends wait with open arms

Setting all of there alarms

They wait for the day when she'll be fine

Her happy smile will be the sign.

But until then they have to wait

For her to be ready and assume her fate.

That leaves the fragile rose in peace.

All chance of returning seams to cease.

So a little rose sits all alone

In a place she used to call her home.

_We're still waiting with our alarms set and arms open Rose. Don't just sit there all alone. We still love our misguided friend._

_Love,_

_Your Best Friends No Matter What,_

I laughed at the irony as a single tear slipped down my face. How could I betray them like this? I was so selfish! I wanted so badly to be there friend again. But I couldn't.

As we entered the school parking lot one thing ran through my head: Life Sucks.


	7. Chapter 7

The Rebel

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I' don't own so please don't sue.**

**Poem disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own the disclaimer poem.**

Outside the tented windows of the car, stood Emmett staring at my car with curiosity. He was the only one in the parking lot, mostly because everyone else was supposed to be in class. Why wasn't he?

I bravely stepped out of the car, and watched my Aunt drive away. I turned to look at him, only too see his's face fall dramatically. I watched mixed emotions fly across his face like winds form a desert until it finally rested on anger. He walked towards me for the first time in five years and my heart welcomed the familiar face, pounding wildly in my chest.

Even with the anger written across his face he was still my Emmett. Maybe he didn't wear the happy expression that always made me happy, but he was still the same. He always showed his emotions to everyone around him.

When he finally made his way across the parking lot he reached out to touch my cheek gingerly. "What did he do to you?" he asked. Tears of anger evident in his eyes.

My mouth dropped open. How had he possibly known it was my uncle? I quickly closed it and regained my composure, setting my jaw, "I tripped." I stated.

His eyes widened and he gave me a suspicious look, "Rosalie, you and I both know that you didn't trip."

For the first time in a long time, my name graced his lips and I had to fight a smile. I missed how my name sounded when sounded in his voice. I missed everything about him. However, I had worked too hard for my image and I had stepped on allot of people. I didn't want people taking advantage of my moment of weakness.

"I tripped," I stated firmly, "There is a first time for everything."

Emmett rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed that I was so bluntly lying to him. "Yep, maybe your right; People trip into other people's fists all the time."

I could feel my face growing hot with anger and he cringed, waiting for me to blow up. I didn't want him to be afraid of me. Not like everyone else. I wanted him to treat me as an equal like he always had, and was now. He never talked down to me, he never talked up to me either, we were simply the same. And that's all I wanted. Sadly, that was the only thing I could never have.

"Why cant you just believe me?" My voice was supposed to come out angry but it just came out bitter and broken.

Before I knew what hit me, his huge arms were wrapped around me and I was fighting the sobs that were threatening to rack my body. My arms wound tightly around him and I realized that I had forgotten how well we fit together. 'Like peanut butter and jelly,' my mother had always said. I took in a deep breath of the smell that was Emmett, and Emmett alone.

The moment didn't last, as much as I wanted it too because Emmett pulled away. "Let's go get some lunch." Just as he said that the lunch bell rang and I hadn't realized how long I had been in Dr. Carlisle's office.

I was about to decline until my stomach gurgled an approval. Emmett laughed, "My treat?" My stomach, of course, grumbled again and there was no way I could decline.

He walked over to his jeep, holding my hand so that I couldn't get away. Opening the door to the passenger side, he let go of my hand and tilted his invisible hat towards me, "Ladies first."

"Well go on in," I tilted my imaginary hat as I mocked.

Emmett just held his hand over his heart, "That hurt." I could tell he thought I was joking until I stuck my hand in his back pocket and climbed into the drivers seat. He sat there dumbfounded so I had to encourage him more.

"Well come on!"

A huge smile found it's way to his face. He climbed in and we were off.

**(Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I've had a lot going on and I just have not had it in me to write a new chapter.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, the characters, or the plot line. However, I do enjoy writing about them!**

**Chapter 8**

**The Rebel**

Emmett was sitting next to me, smiling like always and I couldn't help it. I smiled with him. For the first time in a long time I was truly happy and not just faking it. But happy moments just cant last. Not forever; hardly ever actually.

"So Rose, are you going to tell me what happened?" He said as if we had never really ever grown apart. I was slightly skeptical. How could he still really care about me? And after all this time and all the things that have come between uses. Maybe he didn't realize all that was keeping us back from being friends.

I sighed heavily. I was hopping that he wouldn't say anything though I knew it was pointless. Even the most trained person in apathy has to feel sometime. I was after all, only human. "I told you, I tripped."

He looked at me. I could tell that he was just as stubborn now as he was back then, maybe even more. His deep brown eyes met mine and we were now having a never ending staring contest. "Don't lie to me."

I sighed again, but this time it was in defeat "He hit me."

I didn't have to say who. He knew; he always knew. Somehow, he held a cool calm face but I could tell he was angry. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel to tight. With his voice controlled, "I thought your aunt stopped him from doing that."

I cringed a little at the thought of my aunt throwing herself at him again. That was a time that I didn't want to relive. I covered my cringing with a shrug, acting like I really didn't care. Maybe if I didn't care, he wouldn't either, "I guess she caught his strange disease."

His face was red with anger now but his voice was even. "So how have you been besides…" he gestured towards my face, apparently unable to complete his sentence.

What was I supposed to tell him? How could I possibly tell him that on my good days I just want to jump off of a cliff and end this misery I call life; That all of my nights are even worse and that I cry myself to sleep? No, I couldn't tell him that I was crying inside and desperate for anything to make me happy. No, nobody knows that but me.

So, I lied. "I've been fine, I guess."

Emmett didn't believe me. I didn't blame him, I couldn't really believe myself. Normally, I was a good liar but Emmett could see straight through that and he called my bluff, "That's a lie." He didn't even take his eyes off the road.

My eyebrows furrowed and I acted like he hadn't caught me, "What are you talking about."

Then he smiled, I really hadn't expected that. "You haven't changed a bit Rose."

Of course I had! Could he honestly not see that I had changed tremendously?! I wore make-up and wore my hair differently… _even acted differently_.

He obviously, saw the confusion on my face and he put it to rest, "Still as stubborn as ever. Do you really think I can't tell when you lie to me?"

I scoffed, not really knowing what else to do.

He leaned in next to me, coming too close for comfort. I could feel his warm breath tickling me in a sensitive spot behind my ear. I could also feel the muscles of his arm through the long sleeved layered T-shirt he wore. I could feel myself getting dizzy as his sweet breath fanned over my face. At that moment I really wanted to reach out and… I stopped that thought in its tracks and did everything but shake it out of my head. Emmett and I couldn't even be friends. We couldn't afford to be anything more… ever.

His voice broke me out of my trance, "I know you better than anyone else… even you."

Just then my anger reared its head. I wasn't necessarily, upset with him, but myself. How had I really lost everything that I had with him? However, I took my anger out on him, growling, "You don't know me! Nobody knows me!" With that, I opened the door of the huge jeep while it was still moving. "Pull over."

"Rose, shut the door, your going to hit a tree with it!" he griped, not really as mad as I thought he would be.

"I said pull over!" I snapped and he did so. I hoped out of the jeep, showing him a not so nice finger of mine and stormed off. He sat on the side of the road, awestruck for a few seconds before closing his mouth and driving away. That left me the walk home.

**(Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I know, it took a long time to update… again but please don't throw rocks at me! So about Rosalie… she's kind of got a temper problem I know but I'm trying to get her therapy. So maybe the next chapter will be a little bit more… I don't know… not depressing? Hmm… what do you think? REVIEW!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Rebel**

**Chapter 9**

I tried to ignore the gigantic ache in my heart by paying much attention to the sloshing noise my feet made. I slowly carried myself to the hellhole I am unfortunate enough to call home. My legs grew weak as I remembered a day much like this.

_Flashback_

I slopped slowly down the driveway with my backpack on my back. My mother had forgotten about me the first time in my short life. After waiting at school for more than an hour for her to come and pick me up, I finally up and walked home.

I flung open the door, almost in tears. My fingers were so cold that they were long past the point of being numb. I stepped into my house, taking a deep breath of the smell that was my house.

Taking off my shoes, I wiggled my toes around hoping that I might gain a little bit more circulation. After peeling off my wet socks I finished taking off my outside gear that was probably enough to take me to the moon and back.

I decided to go look for my mother and father, "Mamma!" I called out. There was no answer, "Daddy!" I tried, still nothing.

Frowning, I ran through the house, not missing a single room. That's when the tears started. They had never left me alone, why would they start now? I double checked, then even triple checked, then proceeded to run outside to look.

When I discovered that they weren't there either I went into the garage to check. I figured that the garage was flooded when I stepped in something wet and simply proceeded over to the light switch. It was dark in the garage and I could barely see anything. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move and I ran quickly to turn on the light switch.

However, just as I was about to reach it I felt two arms around my waist. I let out a shrill scream and kicked and punched and clawed. I felt around my attackers face and began clawing at there eyes, sticking my fingers up there nose, and pulling hair. As quickly as the arms had appeared, they were gone and I was dropped to the cold, hard concrete.

I scrambled around trying to find the light switch that continued to elude me. I finally found it a switched it. On the floor in the left corner was my mother, coughing up blood and my father was unconscious with a huge gash in his head. His breaths were ragged and they scared me.

"Rosalie!" My mother choked, "Run!"

Looking around in horror, I saw the man who had done this. I would never forget his face for as long as I live. His eyes were brown with specks of red where I had clawed them. His hair was long, shaggy, and blonde. He wore it in a pony tail, with strands hanging out of it, most likely from out struggle. He had shaved recently, perhaps not to look like a hobo.

He grinned at my coldly and began walking forward. "I'm here to help… your parents." He cooed.

"Don't touch her!" My mother spat. She gasped and held her side tightly. She was in obvious pain but I was smart enough to know not to trust him. I remembered that my father's tool kit was only three yards away and I made a dash for it. He caught my ankle and I tripped, falling to the ground. My head landed hard on the concrete below me and I heard a crack.

Whimpering, I struggled to get free, bending over and biting his hand that was on my ankle as hard as I could. He pulled his hand away without realizing what he was doing and I was off again, crawling over to the tools. That's when I saw it, the axe hidden neatly under the tools like it had been placed there for that specific purpose.

I grabbed it and stood up, despite the pounding in my head and the blood trickling down the side of my face. With effort I held it; ready to swing if the man dared come anywhere close to me.

Surprisingly, he smiled, "Don't worry Rosalie, I'll be back. When your least expecting it, I will be back." He assured me before running out the door.

After he was gone, I walked over to my mother who was still in pain. My father had stopped breathing and was now officially dead. The tears continued streaming down my face.

My mom opened her mouth with much effort and wheezed, "Rose, get out of here. Run as fast as you can to the police station, _now_. If a black mustang drives by I want you to take off into the woods, do you understand me?"

I nodded and ran out the door as fast as my legs would carry me. I had always been pretty fast but at this moment pretty fast wasn't fast enough. I desperately wanted to fly all the way there, knowing that I needed to get there fast enough. I had already lost my father and I wasn't about to lose my mother.

About halfway there I felt the after affects of the adrenalin rush begin to sink in and I could feel myself getting weaker. The gash in my head was throbbing and there was blood and sweat all over my neck. I started to forget what I was running for but kept telling myself it was important.

Just when I thought I couldn't take any more, I realized I was right.

I let myself sink into the gravel, letting the cold rain suffocate me. I had never felt so cold or alone in my entire life.

When I heard a car coming down the road, it was obvious to me that it wasn't my mother's car or my father's truck because a loud rattle replaced the normal, soft purr that normally occurred. Because of this, I didn't even bother to look up from my spot on the rocks.

I heard quick pattering and then the rocks I had been counting were getting small and smaller. It took me a second to realize that I was actually being lifted by someone. I really honestly didn't care; it wasn't anyone I wanted to see. The only people I wanted to it to be were about to die and at least two miles away. Shivering, I realized how cold I really was. That's when everything went black.

_Flashback Ends_

I shook my head, attempting to clear it. I could feel the tears threatening me now to spill over. An unfamiliar red jaguar pulled up next to me and surprisingly rolled down the window. An even further surprise was when I saw who was in the driver's seat: Royce King.

In all his amazing glory, he smiled at me, "Hey Rosy." Flashbacks from the happy nightmare before popped into my head though I made sure to shake it off.

I shot him a wolfish grin, something I did quite often ever sense I started hanging out with Lauren, "Hey Royce."

"It looks like you might need a lift…" he trailed off. He was much more vulnerable than I had predicted and it scared me… for him anyways. He couldn't last a day with Lauren. He would most certainly, be chewed up, spit out, and thrown into the garbage can. But I wasn't Lauren… all the time.

Acting like I hadn't noticed, I looked around and turned back to him, "It appears so."

He nodded his head, a gesture that told me that I should hop in. And for the second time that day, I hopped into a car with a guy, unsure of what the outcome might be.


	10. Chapter 10

I know you were expecting a chapter and I'm sorry that this isn't one. I just wanted you to go to the following address to help out a girl who was diagnosed with cancer who doesn't have any medical insurance! Please go to this: .net/s/4483468/14/

While your at it, you can even read one of her amazing stories while your at it!


End file.
